Shades of Love and Forgetting
by sicodelik17
Summary: Por un momento el infierno se congela y es como un nirvana con sabor a licor de fresa y flores caleidoscópicas con olor a cereza... A.U Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1: Looking for a lifeline

_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) he regresado con este extraña historia A.U, que espero os guste, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá yo pienso que unos tres, máximo cuatro, salio en una noche de insomnio mientras releía un fantástico fic que os recomiendo llamado __**"De sonrisas agridulces"**__ de una gran escritora __**Sabaku No Nanami**__, en fin espero que os disfrutéis y que sea merecedor de por lo menos un review…_

_Dedicado especialmente a __**Nanami-chan, **__corazón espero que te guste esta historia, quería hacerte un ShinoHana, pero salio esto, ahora si aquí va…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

**_Shades of love and forgetting_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

_By Sicodelik_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 1: Looking for a lifeline_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Angeles with broken wings_

_Will take him from his room_

_And with a magic spell_

_They could save from death_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_. _**

Tienen trece años la primera vez que se ven, él esta sentado cerca de un frondoso árbol, de ese parque en él que cuando era niño solía visitar con su madre y hermano, esta alejado de los demás, mientras escucha _Joy Division _y su _Love will tear us apart _a todo volumen por los auriculares ignorando a todo mundo y –su realidad- a las niñas que le ven con mejillas sonrojadas_. _Él frunce el seño cuando la ve porque a primera vista ella parece el tipo de chicas que él evita –parece una princesita de azúcar-, con el cabello rosa y su ropa de colores primaverales, y esa sonrisa permanente en sus labios, y sus ojos que brillan demasiado como viendo el sol a través de celofán verde. Él esta apunto de decir algo cortante mientras la ve avanzar hasta él con ese andar de bailarina que parece que incluso no toca el piso, sin embargo cuando la tiene más cerca se da cuenta que si la veías bien podías ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos destiñendo su alma, tal vez esa fue la principal razón para que él no la alejara cuando se sentó a su lado con esa sonrisa en los labios…

— Hola ― pronuncio ella, con las mejillas arreboladas, el corazón latiendo rápido, ante el espejo de su alma ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

Una sonrisa más y -él pensó que ella desearía deshacerse en sonrisas- los ojos brillantes en expectación…

— Sasuke Uchiha ― un murmullo que el viento podría llevarse, sin embargo ella lo capta y sonríe, porque él ha decidido contarle el primer secreto, se sienta a su lado y…

— Me gusta tu nombre Sasuke-kun ― él solo arqueo una ceja ante el sufijo sin embargo pierde importancia cuando ella con la voz más baja y de una manera casi melancólica dijo ― Soy Haruno Sakura.

Él la miro pero ella aun sonreía y supo que se habían contado el primer secreto y -que ella podría arrastrarlo consigo al infierno (aunque en ese momento no lo sabe realmente)- un lazo irrompible se había creado…

(Ella es bonita piensa él entre la bruma oscura que siempre invade sus pensamientos, sin embargo ignara ese pensamiento, y esa cosa rara que siente en el pecho…)

**.xXx.**

**― **_Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-chan _**― **_tiene ocho años cuando llega corriendo del campamento, con animo típico de un niño de su edad. Puede sentir el olor suave del perfume de su madre, y el olor de comida recién preparada y la voz de su hermano recibiéndole como tendría que hacerlo su padre, pero el raramente esta, siempre entre reuniones importantes (como revisar las curvas de su secretaria de turno, pero él tiene ocho años y no lo sabe, él aun cree que tiene la familia perfecta), así que a dejado de importar –aunque no sea así, porque no puede evitar la punzada de celos que le da cuando las ocasiones que esta en casa su padre hable de lo orgulloso que esta de su hermano-…_

**― **_Lo siento Sasuke _**― **_es todo lo que escucha cuando llega, su hermano con los ojos tristes, y esa mirada de lastima, que lo confunde (pero ya detesta), mientras ve a un montón de personas que no conoce…_

**― **_Pobre pequeño ― una joven de piel blanca y de labios rojos se le acerca y lo abraza, se sienta asfixiado cuando su hermano de una manera brusca la aleja de si y…_

_― Hablemos en otro lado si ― le intriga la forma en el que Itachi le habla a esa mujer porque «_siempre traten con caballerosidad a una mujer_» padre y madre siempre lo dicen y el sabe que Itachi siempre lo hace, así que cuando se lleva del brazo a la mujer hasta el despacho de su padre le entra la curiosidad y lo sigue y…_

_ ― No tienes vergüenza ― por el tono de voz de su hermano sabe que esta haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar ― tu causaste todo esto ― Yo no lo pretendía ― escucha la voz llorosa de la joven y luego… ― Yo amaba a tu padre…_

_Su corazón late apresurado y sale corriendo, llega al salón principal y ve un ataúd, las lágrimas corren, una vez, solo una, y no lo vuelven a hacer ni cuando días después su padre muere, producto de las lesiones del choque, o cuando Itachi deja de estar en casa, por encargarse de las empresas familiares, menos cuando lo envía lejos…_

_(«― Lo siento hermanito ― siente los dedos de su hermano en su frente –y un nudo en el estomago que no deja de crecer, ante el recuerdo de días mejores-, lo ve recoger sus maletas y ― regresare pronto lo prometo»[las promesas se vuelven vacías, cuando él es ingresado en un internado durante cuatro años]) _

_…o cuando finalmente comprende que su familia no era tan perfecta…_

_(Tiene doce años cuando regresa a casa, todo es polvo y recuerdos dolorosos…_

_― Todo va estar bien ― escucha la voz de su hermano y tiene ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, porque nada va estar bien, porque nunca lo estuvo, pero solo lo ignora y sube al que una vez fue su cuarto ― remodelaremos…_

_Finge que la voz de su hermano no le sobresalta, cuando miraba absorto una foto de su familia un año antes de que el accidente de auto le costara la vida a sus padres, sus sonrisa alegres enmarcadas le parecen burlas, cierra los ojos y pasa de largo hacia el baño tirando en el proceso la foto, se encierra en el baño y finge que no importa ese vacío en el pecho…) _

**.xXx.**

Tienen quince años la primera vez que se besan, fue algo baboso, y lento, y doloroso, húmedo y salado (ella lloraba), y ese latido frenético en el corazón casi doloroso y…

(Sasuke acepta por primera vez que ella le gusta, le gusta ella, la chica de ojos verdes que se destiñen y que nunca pierde su sonrisa, la chica con risa y voz de ángel, la que de madrugada se cuela en su habitación descalza cuando hay tormenta porque…

― Tengo miedo Sasuke-kun ― y ella esta empapada y él la mira con un suspiro contenido en los labios antes de tenderle una toalla y una de sus pijamas [porque siempre deja la ventana abierta de su habitación cuando hay tormenta, luego cuando ella esta adentro lo primero que hace es cerrarla], ella le sonríe y una vez cambiada se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza, mientras le murmura sus secretos a través de su respiración…

Le gusta ella, la que canta canciones que se inventa mientras observan las estrellas o las nubes, porque…

― Verdad que el cielo es hermoso Sasuke-kun ― y mientras lo dice lo mira y aferra su mano con fuerza y sus ojos brillan, y sonríe y canta ― _float away again… float, float away again…_

_[Le gusta ella la que llora a través de sonrisas, la que grita en silencio, la que canta canciones felices llenas de dolor, la que disfraza el infierno de cielo]_)

— Te quiero Sasuke-kun ― y él sabe que esta perdido, más cuando la vuelve a besar y parece que el tiempo se detiene…

(Por un momento el infierno se congela y es como un nirvana con sabor a licor de fresa y flores caleidoscópicas con olor a cereza…)

**.xXx.**

**The end Chapter 1... **


	2. Chapter 2: Tears turn into fire tide

_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) aquí esta el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis y que sea de su agrado como el primer, especialmente tú, __**Nanami-chan, **__bien ahora si aquí va…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

**_Shades of love and forgetting_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

_By Sicodelik_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2: Tears turn into fire tide. _**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Your eyes are running_

_Through a bitter snow_

_The sky is cold,_

_Colder than the ocean…_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_. _**

— _¿Nunca me vas a dejar? _― _tenia siete años cuando pregunta, mientras su papá la cargaba y daban vueltas y ella soltaba risas inocentes y todo es como su cabello, rosa por doquier…_

— _Jamás _― _él le sonríe, algo explota y todo se desvanece, el rosa se mancha y…_

_Tiene diez años y decide que no le gusta su cabello, lo corta hasta el hombro, su madre que parece perdida le da una bofetada que le rompe un labio, decide que su vida tiene el color de su sangre, aun que un poquito más oscura, más podrida…_

_― Ey, ¿Por qué lloras? ― levanta la mirada aun siente el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y ve a esa niña que parece una princesa de cabello rubio y con unos ojos azules que parecen sumergirte en un brillante océano iluminado por el sol, se ruboriza por que es un desastre y –ella es tan bonita- es muy tímida._

_― Haruno Sakura ― su voz es trémula y baja, enrojece cuando la niña rubia –que es como una princesa o un ángel- se le acerca demasiado siente como posa un dedo en la sangre que aun escurre de su labio, y después se lo lleva a la boca._

_― Soy Ino Yamanaka –_y nunca voy a dejarte_- ― le sonríe y Sakura le devuelve la sonrisa, porque al parecer ya no están tan solas. _

_La vida da un giro y la sonrisa se vuelve constante en sus labios porque…_

_― Nunca llores ― le decía Ino mientras ocultaba con una blusa de manga larga los moretones que su madre le propinaba cuando el efecto de las drogas se le pasaba, tienen doce años y Sakura tiembla porque no soporta al nuevo novio de su madre, que la ve raro y se siente incomoda cuando le acaricia la mejilla y…_

_(«― Eres preciosa ― lo ve relamerse los labios y Sakura agradece cuando su madre regresa de la cocina y ella sale corriendo con ojos cristalizados, en busca de Ino porque tiene miedo, pero su madre se ven tan feliz, es como si el sol regresara a su mirada y ella no quiere arruinar eso, porque padre ya no esta y ella es lo único que tiene y a Ino»)_

_… padre no esta, aún puede ver cuando cierra los ojos esa combinación de sangre y sesos esparcida por la pared, aún puede escuchar el sonido que revienta tímpanos en sus oídos, como un trueno que rompe el silencio en cielo, y luego las gotas de tormenta caen y…_

_(«― ¿Nunca me vas a dejar? ― sus ojos brillan, las risas suenan como coro de ángeles y el corazón palpita rápido con emoción. _

_― Jamás ― una risa más las flores de colores brillantes y el cielo de mermelada de frambuesa, las nubes de algodón de azúcar –ella tiene nueve años y cree que podría comerse el mundo, la primera gota de tormenta cae y tiene consistencia de chocolate derretido, una más y deja de ser divertido…_

_[―… ¿Nunca me vas a dejar?... ― un eco que se distorsiona y una respuesta que se queda a medio camino…_

_―… Ja… (El sonido de un revólver)… más…― el sonido se pierde en el aire un trueno resuena y las gotas del cielo se vuelven rojas])_

_(Las promesas son palabras que se lleva el viento) _

_Sakura odia las promesas, aun ella misma esta llena de ellas…._

**.xXx.**

— Ya no esta Sasuke-kun me dejo sola ― es la primera vez que la mascara se rompe al completo y las lágrimas escurren sin permiso y la sonrisa esta demasiado deformada por el llanto, afuera se desata una tormenta…

(Ella había entrado por la ventana más temprano que otras veces y traía un vestido negro que él piensa no le va, porque hace que el infierno parezca más real)

— ¿Quién? ― pregunta él y por el tono que usa si alguien más le escuchara pensaría que realmente no le importa (pero ella sabe que es su defensa, demasiado acostumbrado por los años a usar la indiferencia de refugio), sin embargo ella se aferra más a él antes de decidirse a hablar…

— Ino-chan ― su voz se entrecorta al pronunciar y una lágrima más escurre ― Ino-chan decidió que era más divertido flotar en el cielo vaciando su sangre en la tina de baño…

Suelta una risa que suena a sollozo, que él se traga cuando junta sus labios con los de ella y tienen diecisiete, la piel les quema y esconderse en su habitación pretendiendo que nada más existe ya no es suficiente…

Sasuke le arranca el vestido, decide que se ve mejor con sus bragas y sostén de distinto color, luego sus cuerpos arden y decide que se ve mejor con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras entre caricias torpes tratan de borrar las grietas que atraviesan su alma y…

(El infierno ya no quema tanto, se siente como la primavera inundando, con colores vivaces, es como nadar en imágenes caleidoscópicas)

… el sabor de su piel se marca en sus labios, se escriben te amo en braille, con los dedos trémulos que recorren la piel, que se eriza, se tragan suspiros que les saben a cielo, el pulso se acelera y es un morir y renacer constante, entre sangre que se vuelve espesa, deseos y almas que se encuentran y se anclan a través de un mirada, entre rasguños y mordidas que desgarran miedos y fantasmas y…

— ¿Tú no vas ha dejarme? ― pregunta ella segundos antes de que el orgasmo los lleve cerca del cielo, y «― _float away again… float, float away again…» _el corazón se sincroniza y Sasuke se ahoga con palabras que no pronuncia…

— _Nunca _― piensa mientras jadeante la aferra y siente las suaves manos de ella repartiendo caricias por su espalda –y alma-, mientras los latidos se sincronizan y por un momento el mañana les sabe a esperanza…

(Ella se alegra de que no responda, porque odia las promesas sin cumplir y –él mismo odia las promesas que se vuelven vacías y palabras que el viento se lleva- su silencio es una mejor respuesta entre el mundo de mentiras que se viven en el infierno)

**.xXx.**

**_The End Chapter 2º…_**

**.xXx.**


End file.
